


Not Your Average Victim

by Breakerofthebroken



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakerofthebroken/pseuds/Breakerofthebroken
Summary: Bad end, mc gets kidnapped and when she arrives with unknown, she gets a little bored which makes her do some 'reckless' things





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I made some smut so yeah, I don't think there are any spoilers but yeah read at your own risk. Also mc is kinda... perverted? (But who isn't though lol) Also I suck at summaries so just enjoy reading.

There's always been something a bit…. Off about me. I guess I'm not that adept to feeling? But it never really deemed a problem until I got a strange text from some unknown person. That's when it all started…  
Knowing me and my sarcastic self I just had to push my luck, I was reluctant to go but went anyway but, I REFUSE to go into someone else's house. That's just wrong! No matter the situation. Well unless some one was hurt but that's besides the point.

Smirking a little at my phone I feel a little bit of success at my rebel towards this guy. He sent a picture of himself so that's how I knew it was a guy, I mean he was pretty good looking, but that doesn't give me any reason to trust him. Just as I turn to leave a man walks up to me claiming he needs an assistant, most likely talking to himself, but not before I look to my phone to realize he was watching me. "What the fuck? Are you some type of edge lord or something?" That might have came off as harsh but he didn't seem too hurt as the only response I got was "Come with me to paradise." Okay. Wow this dude is definitly high on some good shit. Paradise? Really? Is this his weak ass attempt to kidnap me? Helloo? "Uh. No. If you don't mind Mr. Edgy I would like to go home now." Apperently this got to him as he retorts "Ill just make you come with me then." Yup, definitely trying to kidnap me. Something tells me he won't care if I throw a punch at him so my best option is to run. Not even thinking twice I run from the guy - whos stuck in his 12 year old emo phase - suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my neck. I reach up to pull out a dart. "What the living hell..?" God damn it, the edges in my vision grow dark. Tranquilizer. Definitly should have thought of that but God, why do I do this to myself?

I wake up in a cold cell - naturally - and regain my senses. God this edge lord has an even edgier room. I just got kidnapped and I can still make jokes… ha that just shows how fucked up I am. Well I wasn't about to give up. I clear my throat before calling out, "Hey Uh, Mr Kidnapper, its kinda cold in here, my requirements of staying here needs to be met with uh, I don't know maybe a blanket," my sarcasm doesn't know when to quit. Oh well it's not like it can get any worse than this. "Oh some food would be nice too, you see im actually trying to gain some weight." Still no answer. "Uh helloooo?". God first they kidnap me now they ignore me, what else are they gonna do? How rude. Hmph. Well two can play at that game. I can clearly see some people standing guard so let's test how far I can go until I annoy the living hell out of them. Maybe then they'll pay attention to me. I start to sing, well more like really loud shouting "- and IIIIIIIIIIIIIII-EEEIIIIIIIIII, WILL ALWAYS LOVE," taking a deep breath I prepare for my half scream ", YOUUUUUU." some of them flinched, daring a glance at me. I shoot a smile and i can physically feel the death glares bore into me. I stand up, my muscles kind of weak but momma didn't raise no quitter. I bow a little, making sure they're still watching, " thank you, thank you, your applause is much appreciated. Although it would be nice to have a gift, like a blanket maybe?" Still prompting them for something to cover myself with, I can tell it's getting on their nerves. Suddenly the door swings open and everyone goes back to their original stance. They slowly walk over to my cell, footsteps echoing through the - what is this place.. a dungeon? - doesn't matter. Then he comes into view, "You're coming with me." Thats all he says before letting me out and dragging me away. I can see the others visibly relax at my export. "Hey Mr. Edge lord-"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Abducter?"  
"No"  
"Goth dude?"  
"No"  
"Spikes?"  
I'm just randomly pulling names out of my ass at this point.  
"No"  
"Jizzbreath?"  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
I slightly laugh before responding  
"I mean hey- atleast I don't go around, and oh I don't know… kidnap people?"  
He rewards me by shooting me a glare and pulling me along faster. We soon approach a large metal door and he inputs a code then let's us inside. The room is scattered with all different types of things. Most noticeably the wall full of monitors, God its hot in here, maybe from all the electronics emitting heat. He shoves me then sits down in a leather chair then starts typing away. I study him a bit more intently as I walk to the other side of the room, where a bed and dresser are located. Finally somewhere comfortable to sit down on. He looks like a decked out biker. Laughing out loud; he glances at me. Hmmm I'm so bored. What to do what to do. "Its hot." I blurt out. "So?"  
"Don't you have a fan?"  
"No"  
"AC?"  
"No"  
"Ice?"  
"Not on me. Shut up im trying to work. God so annoying."  
The last bit was mumbled but clearly still audible. This man has no manners what so ever. Well like him I have no shame and I'm not about to sweat my ass off. I stand up, earning a loud creak of the bed frame. I swiftly lift the sweater I had over my head, removing it, then do the same for my undershirt. I lean down and pull of the pants I had been wearing, leaving me in only my underwear. Hmph. I bet he expected me to be all submissive, just because I'm a 'victim' doesn't mean ill act like one. I toss my clothes on the bed then fold them neatly. After im satisfied with the placement, I walk over to his desk and stare, "Do you have any food? Im hungry."  
"Oh my God can't you just-"  
He freezes when he finally looks over at me. Looking at my attire he swiftly turns the other way.  
"Where the fuck did you put your clothes, you know what I dont care get dressed."  
His tone is getting more aggravated but judging the color of his face, he's embarrassed. Ha. He really is like a 12 year old boy. Let's see how embarrassed I can get him. I lick my lips in anticipation. "If you don't have any food…. Maybe I could eat you?"  
I whisper, leaning forward making sure my breath hits his neck. He immediately turns around raising his fist.  
"Get the fuck away from me."  
What's up with his obsession with the word fuck?  
"Nope."  
I promptly sit down and scootch under the desk, denying his legs access to be under the table.  
He practically snarls and makes a few threats under his breath, saying how I'll need to be punished. Ha, if only he knew what he signed up for. He resumes his work, from quite the distance from his desk, but as time passes he slowly gets closers and closer. For a moment I think he forgot I'm here… An idea pops into my head, God Im shameful. Oh well who cares? I reach my hand up and slowly trace circles on his inner thigh. I look up to see his eyebrow twitch; out of anger? Can't tell. I bet hes trying to ignore me. Nuh-uh thats not gonna work buddy. I move my hand further and further up, palming his crotch. I hear a sharp intake of breath, and see slight annoyance in his eyes. Maybe he's not as flustered as a 12 year old after all. How boring. Oh well let's see how far I can take this. I bring up my other hand and hook my fingers in the belt loops of his pants, tugging them a bit, he unconsciously - I think - lifts up a little from the seat. I pull down his pants, and boxers, in one swift movement. If i didnt have his attention before I did now.  
"You little bitch what do you want?"  
"I'm hungry."  
"I heard earlier that doesn't have anything to do with this."  
I ignore his last comment and bring my hand up and use my nail to trace a vein that runs along the underside of his girth. Hmm, not a bad size for some who has such a small build. I stare right at him and lick my lips, his eyebrow twitches yet again.  
"Whatever."  
He looks back at one of his many screens and begins typing again. Oh this attitude won't do. I slowly shift myself onto my knees and lean my head forward a bit. His legs returned under the desk not too long ago, and taking the opportunity I sit in between them. I run my tongue over the same vein, and I feel him freeze. Yes, I want you to feel this, let's see how long you last.  
I take his head into my mouth and use my tongue to trace his folds. He tenses up even more. I can still hear the keyboard taps, only slightly delayed now though. I release him with a loud smack and bring my hand up to wipe my mouth. His salty taste reaching every taste bud. I reach my other hand over to him and wrap it around him, pumping it a few times.  
I'm rewarded with a small groan. Although I can't see his face that we'll from this angle I can tell hes frustrated. I pull my hair back then I bring my face near his inner thighs and lick along the muscles. He tastes a little mixture of sweat and body wash. I can tell he doesn't do much. Let's hurry up shall we I'm getting quite bored. I take him into my mouth and let him slide down my throat, until I reached the base. I hum in a small approval and he slips a loud moan. There it is. He's breaking. Thank God I don't have a gag reflex or im sure I wouldve puked by now. I slowly go back to the tip only to push my way forward again. Keeping a fast tempo. He starts to moan a little more unrestrained, and allot louder. Suddenly the typing stops and he scoots back, shooting a hand down to my scalp. Grabbing hand fulls of my hair, he starts to thrust into my mouth. Hm, atleast I have his attention now. I muffle a small laugh, which he can feel as my throat vibrates a little. Shortly I can feel him tense up a little bit and I make it my responsibility to finish him off, picking up my speed as my head bobs back and forth. It's not long before I can feel him twitch and I taste the salty tang of his arousal in my mouth. I swallow it and lick my lips to catch and any access.  
"How about daddy?"  
"What?"  
"Thats what I'll call you."  
I stand up and taunt over to the bed, leaving him a sweaty - naked - mess in his chair. I lay down, hm pretty comphy, and think of the days to come. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I laugh a little, my mind is definitly fucked up.


End file.
